Embracing the Darkside of Light
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: When Kim makes a bet with Shego things get a little strange. A fluffy Kigoy oneshot for all to enjoy! M for Mature language.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters contained within this story. Disney does, so you know the drill there I hope.

----------------------

Her red hair flowed like a fiery mane in the wind as her emerald eyes narrowed on the pale green woman, "Face it Shego, it's over. I'm not letting you leave here with the….wait what is this thing?" Kim looked at the football sized gizmo she'd swiped from the woman during their fight. She shook her head, "Never mind, I probably don't want to know. I just know you aren't leaving here with it."

"Princess, there isn't a hero alive that can take me, you included. Even with that slick 'super suit' you couldn't take me in a straight fight."

"Like you can talk about a straight fight, your hands light up EVERY time I'm winning! Besides, I don't think you have any right to talk about heroes when you couldn't even cut it as one!"

Shego's hands lit up, "Oh, like my life got any easier being a villain! You think you can do better Princess? Be my guest."

"I know I could be a better villain than you are!" Kim leaned forward, automatically getting ready for anything the woman would throw at her.

"Want to put your money were your mouth is Pumpkin?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to be my sidekick." Shego's smug look caused Kim's blood to boil.

"Fine! But if I win, you have to be mine!"

"Alright, all you have to do is steal the main fusion laser from Global Justice's power grid and keep it for a week. That's it. BUT you have to do it without any help from anyone else. No calling in favors."

"When do I start?" Kim tossed the gadget off to the side where it landed with a cracking sound that made Shego wince.

"Right now Princess."

Kim walked up to the taller woman, slowly shaking her hips suggestively, and slowly wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, pulling her into a deep long kiss. And as suddenly as it'd started, it ended. The redhead was sprinting away as Shego caught up with what the girl had just done, "What the hell was that for?" Shego's voice echoed down the hallways after the teenager who turned before shrugging, then disappearing completely around a corner.

Moments later she trotted the other direction heading towards the other branch of the hall.

"What did I just get myself into?" Shego sighed and looked at the broken device, "Screw this…I'll tell Drakken that I couldn't find it with Kimmie hovering around here." She paused for a moment, "I've GOT to stop talking to myself before people think I'm crazy!"

Trotting off herself she headed back for where she left the hovercraft.

Kim plopped onto her bed, trying to clear her mind. She had to be crazy to agree to steal! She was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything! Though that did imply she could steal from the most secure anti-crime agency on the planet. She frown and rubbed her temples slowly. She'd been there before. She needed to go over every inch she'd seen in her mind.

A black shadow crawled from the teenager's room and left into the night. On her bed was a small note apologizing to her parents that she'd be gone for a while, but she would be careful while she was gone. They'd be cool with that, after all it was summer vacation. She slipped into the shadows of the night.

Several hours later Shego pried open the skylight of one of the many Rent-A-Lair buildings, dropping inside onto one of the many metal rafters that crossed the roof. The building appeared completely empty, but she as sure it was the right one. She'd double checked the lease agreement herself. Reaching into her leg pouch she pulled out a special monocle and slipped it over her eye, the lens adjusting automatically as it scanned the building for any and all hidden electronics. Satisfied she was safe she tucked the device away and dropped onto the floor below, a small cloud of dust rising up and filling her nostrils with the smell of monkeys. Frowning she looked around, trying to figure out if Kim hadn't stolen the laser yet, or if she'd already chickened out.

A gentle tap on her shoulder nearly made her jump out of her skin. A familiar looking redhead was standing behind her, dressed completely in black. "You'll have to forgive me Shego, I haven't finished setting up all of my traps yet."

"Which ones do you have set up? Don't tell me that you have pit traps," Shego rolled her eyes as she looked around, "I actually don't see -anything- here!"

Kim smiled, "That's because the laser isn't the only thing I stole." She kissed the taller woman on the cheek, one of her glove hands giving the woman's rear a firm grab before she walked away.

"Kimmie what the fuck's gotten into you?" Shego rubbed her sore cheek, not sure what to think of the teenager's recent actions. Sure she'd always flirted with the girl to try and provoke her, but this was different. It felt different.

Kim smiled as she stepped into the shadows, her features fading until her lips were the only left visible, "I just figured that since I'm one of the bad guys that it'd be okay to be a little more free." Stepping back further she disappeared completely.

"Wait, come back here!" Shego stepped forward into the shadows, and surprised that they kept going, the whole world growing black, then suddenly she found herself walking through a plain doorway and into gigantic white room where the a large piece of machinery sat. "Holy…fucking….shit."

Kim turned around, her face flushing. "I knew I should have closed that door. Well you found it."

"Yeah…but there's only one door for this room…and it's way to small to get this in here…" Shego's eyes only grew wider as she looked around. "I have to know how you moved that massive thing here. I said take the laser, not the whole reactor."

"About that….my plan was to use the reactor to generate a pocket dimension and hide the laser in it until the bet was up…..But the dimension formed around the reactor and I can't undo the process."

Shego nodded slowly, "I'm still really impressed Princess….You do make a better Villain than me…I would have never been able to take the whole generator, even by accident. You win."

Kim blinked and then looked down at the floor, "I was actually hoping you'd let me forfeit. I was supposed to steal the laser, and I don't really think I did that because this dimension is still inside of Global Justice…"

Shego's jaw dropped, "You're fucking with me. You WANT to go bad? Give up on reforming me, and become my sidekick?"

Kim smiled and latched onto the woman, "Without a doubt. It's more fun considering no one can harp on my for doing this." Slowly their lips met, the strangely familiar wave of emotion washing through her body. Slowly she pushed the girl away, "Kim…wait…I'm not into girls…"

"It's not what your lips were telling me just now. Or are you afraid that you might not be strong enough to handle your new sidekick?"

Shego slowly, pulled the redhead closer, "I think I can give it a try then…but first you need a new name…something that ties you to me, so people know we're a team. From now on your new name is Kigo."

"You got it boss." Gently the redhead kissed her villainess, enjoying the perks of her new job already.

--------------------------

A/N: For those wondering how Kim could generate a pocket dimension, in the show she worked with Justine and had a copy of the girl's notes for the device. Basing her work off of that, and some serious power [from the Global Justice reactor would help her achieve the goal pretty easily. I know Kim comes off as rather out of character, but seeing as her character extremely ego driven, I figured in the long run it wouldn't be any more out of character than any other Kigo fic out there.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did thinking of it, and writing it.


End file.
